The Wedding
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: SEQUEL to Proposal. You should read the 'Proposal' before you read this one. Claire and Shane gets married, but Claire gets kidnaped by somebody. Who took her?
1. Where's Claire?

**Wow this story is when they get married. Hope you like it. Oh and on my last story I know I been having bad spelling and grammer I'm trying my best because this is the first time I shared my story to others, but I'm working on it, and yes I am going to start saying 'yeah' or 'yes'. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry. Plus I know I have been letting the band singing other people songs but I don't know how to wright my own songs I'm also working on it, and I make sure I say who it is from. Again I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY.**

**

* * *

**

Claire's pov.

Its been four months since I have been proposed. Only one and a half more months before I become Mrs. Claire Collins. I'm in me and Shane's new home just across the 'Glass House', I can't wait till I am married, Shane's at work, Eve's at work also, and Michael is doing whatever he does. Then I got a text message from Shane.

_Hey babe, I'll be home early because my boss said I should get a break for a two days._

He's going to be home early yay that means I get some more time with him.

_OK babe see you soon._

I texted him back, and while I was waiting I heard a noise up the stairs. It was coming from me and Shane's room, so I grabbed a stake from under the couch and went upstairs to my room. While I went up the stairs my phone started ringing. Then I went back downstairs then I heard me and Shane's door opened, I went to grab my phone and went out the back as fast as I can, I made it out, and answered my phone and it was Shane.

"Hey babe, did you get my text message." He said.

"Hey babe and no I was to busying... um doing something." I said.

"Want was you doing?" He asked.

I was going to answered but all of a sudden something right behind me took my phone out of my hand. Then I turned around and saw somebody I didn't want to see ever again.

Shane's pov.

I decided to call Claire because I send Claire a text ten minutes ago and she was not responding. I called and she didn't answer it till when it was about to go to voicemail.

"Hey babe, did you get my text message." I said.

"Hey babe and no I was to busying... um doing something." She said.

"Want was you doing?" I asked.

But she didn't respond, I got worried it was silence for a while then all of a sudden I heard screaming, and that's when I got really worried.

"CLAIRE CLAIRE." I yelled threw the phone, while I was getting a ride home with Eve.

"Wants wrong?" She asked, looking all worried, and I don't blame her because I was getting worried myself.

"I don't know it was silenced for a bit then Claire started screaming, Eve we got to hurry up home now, I think something happen to Claire." I said.

Then Eve went full blast home almost breaking every speed limit, when we finally made it to mine and Claire's house, I ran in the house as fast as I can, and when I enter I called out Claire's name but she didn't answer. The couch in the living room was turned over and I went to our room and everything was messed up, I REALLY got worried, then I saw the back door open, right outside I saw her phone but no sign of Claire. I grabbed her phone and saw that the phone was broken. I went inside andtold Eve want I found, and she told me something that I didn't expect at all.

"I found a note." She said.

She gave it to me and then I started ready it.

**_I got your precious little Claire,_**

**_you will never ever get to see,_**

**_her again._**

**_P.S. I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHO I AM._**

Then I started getting really angry, and I was getting worried. I didn't relive that I was crying, because I'm scared I might never see Claire again. Eve was also crying, after we calmed down. Eve called Michael while I called the police, I also called Lily. Then the police came and we told them everything, want we know. Then they left and they said they will start the searched immediately. Michael came over and we told him everything. We just sat here and talked want we were going to do. I keep trying to leave so I can look for Claire myself but Michael and Eve push me to the couch and told me to calm down. Then I finally said.

"Calm down, calm down how can I calm down when Claire has been taken away from me." I said.

Then we all just started having an argument, but then after a while we all just calm down, then they asked if I could stay with them till we find Claire. I said OK, then we went to their house then Lily showed up and I went to my old room and Lily went to Claire's old room. Then we all fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you like it, and I really would like you to tell me want you think. I more likly won't upload till you tell me want you think. PLEASE. Its not that long but I REALLY hope you like it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. I Found Claire!

**Hope you like this one. This one might have more chapters than the other story I wrote. Well here's the next chapter. Oh and it will more likly will be on Shane's pov most of the time in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov.

(Five days later)

We have been looking for Claire for the past three days, we keep looking for her but we still can't seem to find her. I even try during the dark but Eve, Michael, and Lily (Claire's twin sister). One day during the night I decided to sneak out during the night so I grabbed some staked. Then I snuck out of my old room's window. I started walking out into the dark night, the one place I keep thinking where Claire was at the old apartment. So I started walking over their I saw some vampires but they didn't mess with me because I was protected by this ring that is around my neck **(AN: I forgot want they call it). **So kept walking and I finally made it to the old apartment's I went to the first one I saw.

**# # #**

I was in the last old apartment their was, I thought I will never see her again, so I actually felt a tear coming down from my eye. Man up Claire would not like to see you like this. Every time I think about her I started to tear up more. Then I heard crying from somewhere, I looked at every door then I was at the last door and I kept hoping that Claire was in this I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge at all. Then I decided to say Claire's name.

"Claire?" I said.

"Shane." Somebody said, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Claire! Is that you." I said.

"Yes its me." She said, she sounded so weak.

"Claire I am going to get you out of there." I said.

"Please don't try to get hurt, and he should be back any minute." She said.

"Who?" I said.

"Lets try to hurry up and then I will tell you ok but I will try to help you even if I am on the other side." She said.

"Did the person gave you anything to eat or drink?" I asked, while trying to get the door to budge.

"No I have been to weak to even try to move the door." She answered.

"Then don't help I don't want you to get even more weaker." I said, still trying to get the door to budge.

She didn't answer me, I got worried because she usally trying to get me to let her help.

"Claire." I said.

She still didn't answer then I finally got the door to budge then I saw Claire over at the corner past out.

"Claire, please answer me, Claire." I said, then I called the ambulance and the police, then I heard the sirens. I new they will be here soon, I kept hoping she was OK because she has not ate or drank anything for the past five days.

* * *

**I know its really short but thats the reason why I did it short because I have not got any reviews yet on this story. Oh and if you want to know who took her. Then review, and something else might happen to Claire and Shane. I don't know yet I want reviews if you want to happen**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE. **


	3. Come Home & Rest Shane

**Hope you like this one. I like to thank sammiij96 for being the first person to review this story.**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov.

I was at the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell me how Claire is. Eve, Michael, Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers is here also, I called them. Then finally the doctor came out and called out Claire Danvers name.

"Claire Danvers." He said, then I was up the immediately when he called her.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I really don't know how to say this but we really don't know if she will be OK this time, she has some broken ribs and she has not been eating or drinking for the past five days and she is actuallyhaving hard time breathing." Her said, that made me REALLY worried now because he doesn't even know she will be OK this time.

Then Mrs. Danvers started crying, then Eve, and Lily also started crying. Then I didn't relive I was also crying, I don't know if she will make it.

"Can we see her." I said.

"Yes she's in room 525." He said.

Then we went into the room he told us where Claire was. Then I saw that Claire was all wired up and that there was a masked on her face to help her breath. She looked horrible, I went to the seat next to her. Lily went to the seat on the other side of the bed to hold her other hand while I was holding the other one.

"I hope she's going to be alright." Lily said.

"We all hope so Lily." Mrs. Danvers said.

Later Lily's band came over but they didn't stay long Lily didn't want to go but the band told her they had to do some stuff and that Claire would not want her to be the way shewas. I felt allot more worse than anybody else. Then Claire's parents Mrs. Danvers didn't want to go but me, Eve, and Michael told her we will call her once we find out some stuff or when Claire wakes up. So they left and it was just me, Eve, and Michael.

"Alright Eve its getting dark we should get going." Michael said.

"OK. Are you coming Shane?" She asked me.

"No I am not leaving Claire." I said.

"Come on Shane you can see her right in the morning." Michael said.

"No, that's my last word I am NOT leaving Claire no matter want." I said.

"OK." They said, then they left.

It was just me and Claire. Then later I fell asleep, my head was laying on the side of the bed.

Eve's pov. (when Eve, and Michael left the hospital)

When we left the hospital, I could tell we couldn't convince Shane to leave. He was worse than Lily, and Mrs. Danvers, because he REALLY loves Claire and I knew that he wouldn't leave Claire, so we just left, and check on them in the morning.

Michael was driving my truck, he was very quit while was driving. I guess he didn't feel like talking. When we finally made it home I went straight in the living room and I sat on the couch. Michael came in and sat beside.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

He looked at me and he knew I was not alright, he knew why, because I'm scared that Claire might not make it. Then I started crying, and Michael then pulled me into his arms while I just cryed on his shirt. Then he carried me into my room. Then we decided that we will get some sleep than we will check on Claire first thing in the morning. He gave me a quick kiss, then we fell asleep into each other arms.

Shane's pov.

I woked up early in the morning, it was 6:00 am in the morning. But want really woke me up is that I heard the sound of beeping that was really slowing down than I saw that the beep stoped. Then I went to go get a doctor than like five doctors went into Claire's room. I am I really losing Claire this time, Claire please hang in please.

* * *

**I hope you like it, but want you can see that Claire stopped breathin****g if you want to know if she makes it this time, review. Oh and review and tell me if I should continue I don't know if I should continue this story, so I want you to tell me if I should continue.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE. **


	4. Is Claire Going To Make It?

**I would like to thank to the authors for the awesome reviews. So I decided to keep on going with the story. Well ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov.

While the doctors worked on Claire I called Eve, then Mr. Danvers, and Lily. They were on their way, I started to tear up because like I was thinking earlier want if Claire doesn't make I don't know want I would do without her, I LOVE her so much, that made me cryeven more. Eve and Michael came in, and I told them everything and that they were still in there with Claire. Same thing with Mr. and Mrs Danvers and Lily.

Then after about thirty minutes the doctor came out.

"Hello you must be Claire's family and friends." He said.

"Yes I'm her fiancee." I said.

"OK great I have some great news and some bad news." He said.

"Wants the great news." I said.

"The great news is that Claire is going to be alright for now." He said.

"What do you mean for now." I said.

"Theirs a sixty percent of chance that she not going to make it during the night, the other percent is that she might make it." He said.

Then Mrs. Danvers, Eve, Lily, and even me started crying, well I did anyway everybody else just started to tear up.

"Can I see her." I said.

"Yes. Do you remember the room number?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said, then I went into the room Claire was in.

She was still asleep, I wonder when she is going to wake up so I can talk too her. Everybody came in, and saw me already at a chair beside Claire holding one of her hands.

After about an hour Claire's eyes started to flutter open.

"Claire!" I said.

"Shane." She said.

Then I was happy that she finally woke up, but then we have till tomorrow morning to find out if she made it threw the night.

"Shane wants wrong?" She asked.

"Um the doctor said you have sixty percent to not make it threw the night, and the other percent is that you might make it, I'm so sorry I should have been there at the house and-" But I didn't get to finished because Claire started to say something.

"Shane this is not your fault OK just please don't blame yourself please."She said, everybody went to go eat something while me and Claire was talking.

"Good thing I didn't go home last night." I said.

"You didn't go home, have you ate anything?" She asked.

"No I have not ate or drank anything ever since I found you, and no I didn't go home last night because I didn't want to leave you." I said.

"Well you should have gone home and why don't you go eat something." She said.

"No I am not leaving you, now change the subject because theirs nothing you can say or do to make me leave you." I said, because when I looked at her I knew she figured I was not going to leave her. That's when I started to kiss her. It had passion in it I made it go deeper and more urgent but I broke it because we needed to get some air.

"God I miss doing that." I said.

"Ha me to." She said, then I just gave her a quick kiss.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you to." She said.

"I got one more thing to say." I said.

"And wants that." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." She said.

Then we just talked for a while and then Eve brought some food for me.

"Eat Shane please for me." Claire said.

"OK for you." I said to Claire, then Eve brought me the food and the drink, then the doctor brought food and a drink for Claire. She started to eat up once she got the food. Me and Eve just smiled, then later that night everybody left but I stayed.

"You should have gone back home to our house." She said.

"No I'm staying with you." I said.

Then Claire fell asleep, tonight was the night that she might not make it, I just got to pry to god and hope that she will make it. Then later that night I fell asleep, and I just got to hope she makes it. Please god please lent her make it I need her I love her so much again PLEASE lent her make it threw the night PLEASE.

* * *

**Hope you liked it tomorrow is when you find out if she makes it. Review and tell me want you think. Again hope you liked it. Oh and tell me that if I should let Claire dye or not I already know want I am going to with Claire I just want to see want you think about it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW. XXXX**


	5. Is Claire OK?

**I would like to say thank you for the wonderful reviews. I really didn't really need the reviews to tell me if I should make Claire dye or not, I already knew want I was going to do.**

**ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Shane's pov.

I woke up the next morning, and I can't believe want I see. Claire made it threw.

"Claire!" I said, then I started to kiss her I was so happy that she made it threw. Then she kissed me back I wanted more and I could tell she wanted more to but I didn't want to go that far on the hospital bed so I pulled away. She had the sad face and I whispered in her ear saying "later", she then started smiling.

"Claire I am so happy right now." I said.

"I am to because that means I get to still be with you." She said.

"You will aways be with me because if you didn't make it-" I coked on the words but then I finished saying "I would have followed you because Claire you don't know how much I love you." I said.

Then she started to smile and then she started to cry, I put one hand on one of her cheeks and then the other went to the other cheek and I wiped away the tears. I gave her a quick kiss, then I started to just staring at those beautiful eyes.

"I love you to, and I would do the same thing." She said, then she started to smile, and I started to smile.

Then I asked her something I really wanted to know.

"Who kidnapped you?" I asked.

"Jason." She said.

Now I was really mad, I was going to kill that man, but he was in jail now because he did shot Claire. Then the police asked him where Claire was because they had a feeling he had something to do with it I also had the same feeling. But now he was in jail.

"Don't worry Claire he is in jail now and I promise I will protect you." I said.

"He's in jail when did he go to jail?" She asked.

"It was when you was still missing." I said.

Then I explain everything want happen to Jason and when the police asked where Claire was. Then she wanted to talk about something else, and I understand so we talked about our wedding. Then Eve and Michael came in and then Eve saw Claire was awake. Then Eve ran to Claire and gave her a hug then she pulled away.

"Claire! OMG your awake and you made it." Eve said.

"Yep, and I also want to know when am I going to get out of here." She said, so I went to ask a doctor then the doctor went in Claire's room and checked her over.

"So you want to know when you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Yes." Claire said.

"Well since you seem so much better, I think you can go home tonight." He said.

"Really I can go home tonight." Claire said.

"Yes, so I will see you tonight." He said, then he left.

So then we stared to talk about wedding stuff then Claire's parents and Lily (Claire's twin sister) came in and they were so happy to see Claire, that she made it threw the night. Then we started to talk about wedding stuff. Claire already made up her mide to make her maid of honor or should I say maid of honor's, Lily and Eve. Claire already told me but she has not told them yet.

"Claire when are you going to tell them who your maid of honor or should I say maid of honor's." I said, Claire looked at me then she looked at Lily and Eve.

"Lily ane Eve can ya two be my maid of honor's." She said.

"Claire yes, but are you sure to have two." Lily said.

"Yes I am sure." Claire said.

Then Eve and Lily jumped together saying "yes we will be your maid of honor's" they said.

Then one of Lily's band (Matt) came in.

"Matt!" Lily said, then she ran into him and gave him a hug. Then they were holding hands.

"Lily your holding hands with Matt, wants going on?" Claire asked.

"Well looks like the jigs is up." Matt said.

"What?" Claire said.

"Well me and Matt has been dating fir the past two years." Lily said.

"What why didn't you tell me sooner?" Claire asked.

"Because I thought you wouldn't like it." Lily said.

"No I am happy for you." Claire said, with a smile on her face.

"OK I'm sorry Claire that II didn't tell you." Lily said.

"Its OK." Claire said.

Then we started to talk about the wedding again, Claire picked her braidsmaids its Hannoh Moses (police) and Amelie. Later that night Claire went home, Mr. and Mrs Danvers went to their house, Eve and Michael went to the 'Glass House', Lily and Matt went to Lily's apartment Lily decided to stay in her apartment, Claire and me went to our house just across the 'Glass House'. Then finally me and Claire had our fun that night. If you know what I mean.

* * *

**Well tere you go, the next chapter is when they have their wedding, I hope you liked it, and you can also see that Claire made it. YAY! So again hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Time For The Wedding

**I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated, the reason why is because I wanted for reviews and I finally got some YAY, I will like to say thank you for these authors who reviews my story, sammiij96, 3v3ry6ody5 FOOL, georgielangtonxx, luvdavamps, MRC lone wolf, BehindGlassHouses, beck-iibabe, and kloo412. Again I will like to say thank you.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Claire's pov

_(One month later)_

Today is the day I am getting married, I can't believe today is the day am going to marry Shane. I have been waiting for this day to came, Eve was helping me to get ready. Eve didn't let us see each other yesterday I was so mad at her because she wouldn't let me see Shane but she is still my best friend and like a sister to me. Everybody was ready except me we were just finishing the touch's on me and we were still at a Shane's and my house.

"There you go all done, go look in the mirror Claire." Eve said so I did want she told me to do.

I looked in the mirror and I looked really different, to tell you the truth I look way better the way I looked. All thanks to Eve, Lily. Eve and Lily looked beautiful. Lily and Eve was wearing a red dress as my maid of honors, and Amelie and Hannoh as my bridesmaids. We were getting in the limo (Amelie let us used for the wedding) we were on our way to a meadow. Me and Shane decided to have it in that meadow, it has a waterfall, a beautiful river, and there was beautiful flowers everywhere. We just pulled off in the tent they build for us, then we had a couple more minutes before I go down to where Shane is. Eve, Lily, Hannoh, and Amelie, then my dad put his arm around my arm then we started to walk threw the flowers. Then I saw Shane, his eyes had love and he was smiling at me, then finally I made it, dad just held my hand then gave it to Shane. He smiled at me and mouthed _'I love you' _and I mouthed back _'love you to'._

Then the preacher started talking. Then finally I was able to hear him saying the words I wanted to hear. "Do you Shane Collins take Claire Danvers to your waffle wedded husband," he said. "I do," Shane said. "And do you Claire Danvers take Shane Collins to be your waffled wedded wife," he said. "I do," I said. Then now I pronounced you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," he said. Then Shane kissed me. "And now I give you Mr. and Mrs. Collins." But the kiss grew more urgent and passion, and that told you how much I missed him. Then the crowd started clearing there throats, that's when Shane finally pulled away. Then everybody started to cheer and came to us everybody gave us a 'congratulation' for the wedding, and for being husband and wife. Then finally me and Shane got some alone time.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Claire Collins?" Shane asked me.

"It feels great and I am glad I am finally your wife, and that your my husband." I said, then he started to smile.

"I'm glad your my wife and that I am your husband to." He said, then we started to kiss again, the kiss made me want to have more. Then we pulled away and then we started to smile at each other.

Then we went back to our family, and we finally got our first dance, then Lily sang me and Shane's song, me and Shane asked her to perform and to sing our song. 'A Year Without Rain' from Selena Gomez. Then she sang 'Who Says' from Selena Gomez as well. Lily sang some more songs, (they were all love songs) but then she had to take a break. I dance with my dad, Michael, Matt, Sam, Jack, and Tom, but I dance with Edward the most we were dancing our last dance. Eve and Michael are dancing, Lily and Matt, my mom and dad, and lots more people.

"I have a surprise for you when we get to our honeymoon." Shane whispered in my ear, that made me smile.

"By the way where are we going for our honeymoon?" I said.

"That's also a surprise." He said.

"Aw man, more surprises." I said whining

"Yep now stop whining and lets have some fun." He said with a smile on his face.

We had our fun then it was time to throw the garcet **(A.N. I don't know how to spell it.)**, Michael caught it. Then it was my turn to throw the flowers and Eve caught it. Eve and Michael looked at each other and started to to blush (well Eve anyway). Then me and Shane went to my mom and dad, and Eve and Michael, and Lily.

"Alright everybody we are off to the honeymoon." I said.

"Well Shane you better take good care of Claire." My dad said.

"I promise I will sir," Shane said, then my dad pat my back.

I hug Michael, Eve, Lily, mom, and my dad. Shane hugged my mom (which I am surprised), Eve, and Lily, but my Michael gave him a man hug, but my dad and Shane pat each other in the back. We said our goodbyes. Me and Shane got in the black limo, me and Shane is going to have a private jet to our honeymoon.

"I had the BEST time of my life and the BEST wedding ever." I said, with a smile on my face.

"I did to." He said, with a smile on his face to.

We finally made it to the private jet, and we started to fly off where ever we are going on our honeymoon.

"Are you going to give me a hit." I said.

"Nope you are just going to find out when we land." He said.

While we waited we actually started to make-out but not that far on a jet, but then we finally land and I saw where we were and I was so happy it was the most romantic place in the world.

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been update in like two weeks I was busy with alot of stuff I can't tell you, but I hope you liked it. Wondering what honeymoon they went to. Review and tell me want you think, so you can find out where they went and whats going to happen.**

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEAS PLEASE!**


	7. Our Romantic Honeymoon

**Love the reviews. Later on I am going to have a poll up soon I don't know when but be two choices I would like for you to only pick one. I just wanted to give you a heads up, want I am going to do. Plus on some of my reviews its said I need to work on my spelling well I am trying the best I could I REALLY am trying, I am not the best speller, and I will try to work REALLY hard on my spelling. Again SO SORRY for my spelling, plus do you know how they have this thing that will tell you if you spelled something wrong well mine is not working right. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Claire's pov.

OMG! I can't believe it we are in the romantic place to have a perfect honeymoon. Paris! I always dreamed of coming here, and the best part is I get to spend it with Shane for two whole weeks. I am so happy I can't even explain how happy I am that Shane picked this place and just to prove it when we got in our hotel room and he put down the luggage, I ran into him and wrapped my legs around his waist and we fell to the floor, then I kissed him I met it to just let it be a sweet kiss but then Shane made it more serious, then he turned me around so he could be on top of me, then finally he pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't believe you chose this place to have our honeymoom at." I said, with a surprised in my voice.

"What did you want it somewhere else we can have it else where like-" He said but I didn't let him get to finish his sentence.

"NO I love it here its just I am surprised you chose the romantic place in the world, and I always wanted to come here." I said, with a very happy sound in my voice.

"Really where would I take my wife to a boring place where it is not romantic I actually been planning to take you here some day just didn't know when so I decided on our honeymoon, so it could be more romantic." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, for being the best thing that happen to me." I said.

"No thank you for being the BEST thing that ever happen to me, ever since my sister and mom died you are the best thing in my life now, if anything happen to you I wouldn't live with myself and if you died I would follow right behind you." He said.

Thats when tears started to fall out of my face because that was the most romantic thing he ever said to me. When he saw the tears he started to panic.

"What happen, what did I say, did I do something wrong?" He asked looking all worried.

"You didn't do anything wrong Shane its just I am happy to have you in my life, and the words you said is the romanic thing you ever said to me." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Its true want I said I met every word of it." He said.

"Well same thing goes to me if you dye I would follow right behind you." I said.

Then we just stared at each other for a while, just laying on the floor saying nothing, just staring at each other. Then Shane broke the silence.

"How about we go straight to the bed and we can look around the hotel room tomorrow." He said.

"Agree." I said.

Then he started to kiss me, this kiss was the best kiss I had ever had with Shane, it had more spark, more passion, and more love in it, it made me want more. Then Shane picked me up bridal style and carried me off to the master bedroom, the room was HUGE, even the bed was huge, Shane layed me down on the bed and thats when he finally pulled away to let us catch our breath, then he kissed my neck and that was a very sexy way to kiss my neck then he went up to my lips and I started to moan and Shane even started to moan, we started to have our fun on our first day to be husband and wife, our first day on our honeymoon, our first day in Paris, and our fisrt day to actually be alone for two weeks and just be togther and love each other.

**# # # #**

Shane's pov.

The next morning was a great morning, I had Claire with me in my arms and we were alone for two whole weeks, and finally my favorite part we were finally husband and wife. She was still asleep well thats what I think, I was rubbing her back, and my other hand was on her stomach also rubbing her stomach, I was so happy to have her. All of a sudden she turned around and just stared at my eyes and I knew she was awake,.

"Hey there sleepy head." I said with a smile on my face.

Then she started to smile also. "Hey." She said.

"What do we so today?" I asked, hopefully just laying here all day and lay here with Claire, but more likey I am wrong, when it comes to do something Claire really wants to do something.

"We could look around our hotel room, and see if we have a very good view, then unpack our things then we can go to that tower that I really want to look at, and to see that view." She said. **(A.N. I really don't know want thay call that tower in Paris, I really don't know sorry).**

"OK but then after all that we can come back here so we can eat and I can lay back here with you." I said.

"OK but then tomorrow we really would have to look around because I do want to look around." She said.

"OK deal then, then the other day it will be my turn to pick where we go or we just stay here." I said.

"OK we can take turns one day it will be my turn and then the next day will be your turn." She said.

"Deal." I said.

Then we got up Claire took a shower first while she did that I was unpaking my things. When I was done Claire came back out all dressed then I went in to take my shower. When I got out I saw her things were unpaked and I could smell food. Mmmmm I always loved her food she is the best cooker I know. Then I walked in the kitchen and it was huge but I didn't really looked at it that long because then I saw Claire.

"Mmmmm something smell's good." I said.

"Its eggs and bacon." She said.

So we looked around the hotel room, we have two bedrooms, one and a half bathroom, a huge kitchen and living room it even has a fireplace, a dining room and a BIG balcany it had the best view ever of the tower and the whole city. I can tell Claire thinks this is the best part of the hotel. Then we got ready to go to the tower, when we reach the top to see the view it was so perfect and a very nice view but not as good as Claire. We just spend our time up in the tower. Then when it was about to get dark I had an idea.

"Hey Claire how about we go eat at a fancy restaurant instead of eating at the hotel room." I said.

"Really but we are not proper dressed." She said.

"Well if that's a yes lets hurry to our hotel and get ready." I said, with a smile on my face.

She started to laugh, then she shook her head yes and we went to our hotel room and got ready, when we were ready we left to go in a restaurant. I found a restaurant then we ate our dinner. Then later that night we went home and I had some fun that night if you know want I mean.

_(Two weeks later)_

It was our last night here so me and Claire decided to go to the beach and eat at a restaurant and then go to the tower. We were all packed up to leave the next morning. We were up at the tower just whaching the view, when Claire then started to yawn.

"Come on Claire lets go back to the hotel room." I said.

"Alright." She said, I guess she dosen't feel like to argue.

So we just went back to the hotel room and we had our last fun for the night here. The next morning we were al ready to leave then we were on our way and I can tell Claire was sad.

"What's the matter Claire?" I asked.

"I really didn't want to leave." She said.

"Maybe one day we can have another vacation." I said.

"That would be great but if I had a choice to leave I really woudn't leave because I don't want to leave my friends and my mom and dad behind." She said.

"Hey want about me." I said.

"You would actually come with me because we are marry now plus I never leave without you." She said.

"Aw really same thing goes to me." I said

We made it to the private jet and when we went in I gave her a kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." She said.

Then we were on our way home.

* * *

**I hope you liked it it is the longest chapter I have ever did. So I really hope you liked it. Plus the good part is that I read over it twice I fixed up want I mixed up so hopefully thats better. Tell me if that is better I really want to know to see if it is better. Plus it really has been my dream to go to Paris. Hoped you liked it.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	8. Back Home

**Hey there readers I hope you like this chapter. I have a poll up I REALLY need for you to vote PLEASE because I really need to know, its about Twilight, if any of you likes Twilight you should answer the question that is on my profile, ONLY vote for ONE PLEASE, because there is two answer. Well I hope you like the chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Claire's pov.

We are finally home, I am happy to see my mom, dad, and my friends but I wished I spend a little bit more time with Shane at Paris. Me and Shane are at our house, we went to our room and unpack our things, we stayed quite while we were unpacking our things. Then finally Shane said something.

"What do you want do now?" He asked.

"I don't know, how about you?" I asked.

"How about we settled down on the couch before we tell your mom and dad, Eve and Michael." He said.

"Sure Amelie already knows we are back." I said.

"OK." He said.

When I was about to heed for the door I felt arms coming around me, and I knew they were Shane arms, then he picked me up bridal style. Then we went to living room and he settled me down on couch and he was up top of me and he was cradling me in his arms. He then started to kiss me, he meet it to be a quick kiss but I made it more serious. He pulled away but he just kissed my neck, he worked his way up to my jaw then my lips again it had urgent and passion in it. I then remove off his shirt. When things started to get to far, somebody came in threw the door.

"HELLO people glad to see- OH MY GOD!" Eve said, "I came in at the wrong time did I?" She asked.

"Yeah you think." Shane said, "and next time why don't you knock next time because you maybe see something you REALLY don't want to see." He said.

"Eww I REALLY don't need to know." She said.

"DAM you goth girl things we started to get interesting with me and Claire." He said.

"OK OK I REALLY don't want to know jackass." She said.

Yep back the way it was.

"Well like I was saying welcome back glad to see you two well Claire anyway." Eve said.

"I heard that." Shane said.

"It was met for." She said.

"Like I wanted to have a welcome 'hello or something." He said.

"Bite me." She said, "are you two going to be like that all day." She said.

That's when I relive, Shane is still up top on me on the couch, and my button shirt was all undone, and Shane was still shirt less.

"Put on a shirt zombie boy." Eve said.

"Shut-up." He said while getting up and putting back his sirt on, and while I was getting up and buttoning my shirt.

"Well I am glad you two are back." She said, then she hugged Shane then me.

"Thanks." Me and Shane both said in the exact same time.

"By the way how did you know we were back we didn't even tell you." I said.

"Michael told me he heard it from Amelie." She said.

"Oh of course you heard it from Michael and he heard it from Amelie." I said.

"OK well I will leave yeah two alone so you can go back to business." She said.

"Thank you." Shane said.

"Shane be nice." I said, "you don't have to leave Eve." I said.

"No it's OK Michael will be home soon so I want to be home with him, now you two have fun." She said, then she left.

"You know you didn't have to be that way." I said.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to have some with you." He said.

"Alright be have some respect, promise." I said.

"Promise now where were we, oh yes now I remember." He said.

He started to kiss me, then he picked me up bridal style again, then we went to our room and had some fun.

**# # # #**

The next morning I ran right into the bathroom, Shane right on my trail, I started to throwing up in the toilet, while Shane was holding my hair. When I was done I flushed the handle of the toilet, then I brushed my teeth and mouthwash twice and Shane was with me the whole time and when I was done he picked me up and took me in our room. He layed me down on our bed.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I am just going to go back to sleep, its only 6:00 a.m." I said.

"OK I'll will be here when you wake up." He said.

Then we went back to sleep. When I woke up again it was 1:00 p.m, god I was sleeping that long. Then I turned around and saw that Shane was still here and he was awake.

"Hey there sleepy head." He said.

"Hey want time did you wake up." I said.

"Umm." He said.

"Don't lie to me please you can tell me." I said.

"Fine 9:00." He said.

"You know you could have gone down to do something, like watch T.V or play your game." I said.

"I know but I didn't want to leave you plus I did said I would wait right here when you wake up, plus I enjoy watching you sleep." He said.

"OK since I am up now how about I make us some lunch." I said.

"No I will make the food since you are sick, and you stay right here, PLEASE." He said.

"OK, only because I don't feel like to complain." I said.

He smiled at me kissed me on my forehead, and left to go fix us something. He was back in 30 minutes with two plates on his hands and two cokes as well. The food looked good, it had chicken leg, mashed potatoes, and macoroni and cheese.

"Mmmm this looks good." I said.

"Enjoy." He said.

So I ate, and when me and Shane was done he went to put it up then he came back to me.

"You can go watch T.V while I am asleep." I said.

"No I will be right here when you wake up OK just agree with me please." He said.

"OK only because I don't what to argue." I said.

He put me in his arms, then I started to fall asleep when I just started to lay down.

* * *

**I REALLY hope you liked it, it's not that long and I don't think this one is that good but its what I can think right now. Again PLEASE vote on my poll I just put up, if you like Twilight answer the question I ask PLEASE I REALLY need to know PLEASE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	9. Going To The Doctors

**I have a different poll up, it about this story. I want to know if I should make Claire pregnant, this is REALLY important, because I have been planning to but now I REALLY don't know if I should because I got this review that told me to not make her pregnant so I need your opion. If I do decide to make her pregnant then you will see the baby's (more likly I might do more than one not sure yet) as teenager's and grown-ups. Just wanted to tell you this to see if I really do it that way if I make pregnant. So again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll I REALLY need to know if I should make Claire pregnant, vote for ONLY one.**

* * *

Claire's pov

_(one week later)_

I have been throwing up for a week, I have been having a fever, and I have not been at work (Myrnin's lab). Shane has been getting worried about me, he will go to work and while he is gone eigther Eve or Michael is whatching over me but when Shane come's home he is with me, then Eve or Michael would go home, but when Shane is not at work he is with me, I am so tired to be at home but I am tired and week and I don't fell like to anywhere at all.

I was just on the couch laying on Shane's chest (he dosen't have work today) in the living room. Then I went to the bathroom and started to throw up again, and of course Shane is right behind me holding me hair. When I was done throwing up, I brushed me teeth and mouthwash. When we went back in the living room laying back down the way where Shane telling me something.

"We should go to the doctor." He said.

"No I am fine its probatly just a flu." I said.

"Yeah but we should still go just in case." He said, but he started to acted strange.

"What's the matter, and why do you want me to go?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about you, you know how I am about your saftey." He said.

"Alright I will go OK just to make you happy OK." I said.

"OK thanks for lisening to me for this one time." He said.

"No problem, now I am going to call the doctor so I can get an appointment." I said.

"OK hurry back." He said.

I just smiled at him then I went to the kitchen to make a appointment.

Shane's pov.

While Claire was talking on the phone, I was thinking about something. Claire keeps on getting sick all day but hat still does not lend up want I am thinking. While I kept on thinking I didn't relive Claire was done on the phone.

"Hey." I said, "so when is your appointment?" I asked.

"They say I can come in right now." She said.

"OK then lets go get ready." I said.

So we went to go get ready.

**# # # #**

We were finally at the doctor's. We were waiting for Claire's name to be called up. While we waited we just started talking.

"Why is it taking it so long?" I said.

"Give them time OK." She said.

"They need to hurry." I said.

Claire just rolled her eye's when finally a doctor came out.

"Claire Collins." The doctor said.

FINALLY!

"What are you doing here for today Claire?" The doctor asked very nicley.

"Well I have been throwing up for a week and I have been running a fever." Claire said.

"OK how you come in this room and we can check whant's going on with you OK." The doctor said.

"OK." Claire said.

Then we went in the room waiting for a wilhe and the doctor checked over her and they said they will be right back to see the results. We waited for a while then the doctor came in to tell us what is wrong with Claire.

* * *

**I know it's short and I am SOOOO sorry it's short, but I wanted to find out about your votes to see if I should make Claire pregnant. So I won't post for a while till I have at least 5-10 votes on my poll so I can see if I should make Claire pregnant. So again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll so I can know want I should do on the next chapter. Also keep up with the reviews please.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	10. The Results

**Hey here's the chapter like I promise. My new pen name is 'Vampires-Rock-xXx', it's no longer 'Shane is hot97'.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Claire's pov.

"We don't exactly know what's wrong yet, but we are still going to run some test. So in the meen time we are going to send you home, we will call you when we find the results, OK." The doctor said.

"OK, sure." I said.

We then left the hospital, Shane is right with me holding my hand. I was worried and scared to admit it, what could be wrong with me. We went home and I went upstaris to get some rest because I am so tired. When I woke up, I felt arms around me, when I open my eyes I saw that it was Shane.

"Hey sleepy head." He said.

I then started to giggle, "hey." I said.

We just lay there staring at each other, and talking but most of the time we just lay there, in each other's arms. It was 8:00 when we fell asleep, and I woke up at 10:00 running to the bathroom throwing up and Shane is running right behind me holding my hair. When I was done I brushed my teeth and mouthwash. Shane started to pick me up.

"Shane can you just take me to the living room couch?" I asked.

"OK." He said.

He took me to the living room couch, and lay me down he grabed a blaket and wraped it around me. Thn he went in the kitchen and brought breakfast and drinks for us. He is so sweet, then we heard the house phone ringing, he went to go get, he came back with a concern face.

"Once we are done we are going to have to go to the hospital." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They got the results and they want to tell us A.S.A.P." He said.

So we finished our food and we went in our room to get ready. When we were ready we went to our garage to get in our car. Shane drove, wewere there in 15 minutes, we told the front desk my name, and she told us where to go, so we went in the front office of the doctor.

"Hey there Mr. and Mrs. Collins." The doctor said.

"Please call me Claire," I said "and Shane." Shane finished.

"OK Claire and Shane, well Claire I got your results and I have bad news and good news." He said.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"Well the good news is the thing we know Claire has is not spread to much so we will be able to try to stop it in time." He said.

"What do you mean it?" Shane asked.

"Well that's the bad news, the it is..." He satarted to say.

"Well?" I asked nicely as I can.

"Claire you have rat poison." He said.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. SORRY it took so long I had to think of a disease so I hope that's good enough. Oh and I won't explain what it does because that will take some time so I REALLY hoped you liked it and I hoe that's a good enough disease.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Waiting For The Surgery

**Hey people, sorry for not updating for a while, I have been going to the hospital and some test done, so it's going to be hard to wright, and I know most of yaeh want her pregnant well you will have to continue to read because I might or might not just keep reading please and find out. Well I hope you liked this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Claire's pov

I can't believe I have rat poison, I thought I was pregnant but it was rat poison. Once the doctor told us it was rat poison we went in the hospital to check me in and they quickly put me in a hospital bed, and we had to wait to see want they are going to do to me. They said they are planning to get me in surgery. While we wait Shane called Eve, Michael, and my parents they are on there way. We then started talking so we can do something at least.

"Claire?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm scared that I might lose you, if I lose you I don't know what I would do." He said.

"Shane please don't worry about please." I said.

"Dam Claire how can I not be worry Claire, really how?" He asked.

"For one thing they are going to do surgery on me, and the second is that can you do it for me." I said.

He didn't say anything he didn't answer my question. So we drop the subject, and we talked about something else, we were talking about our future together. Then there was something that I didn't expect from Shane.

"Claire I want to have kids with you." He said.

"You want to have kids with me?" I asked, and he just shook his.

"I thought you wouldn't want any." I said.

"Claire why would you think that?" He asked.

"I don't know I want to have kids to." I said.

He just stared at me, "the reson I marry you is that I love you Claire, and I want a future with you like having kids." He said.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I thought he wouldn't want kids, I just can't believe this is happening to me.

"Shane I think we should try." I said.

"YES, plus I want to have some fun with my wife." He said, while wiggling his eyes, and he started to kiss me it was a simple kiss.

That made me giggle, then Eve, and Michael came in with my sister Lily, and my parents.

"Claire." They all said.

"Hey." I said.

"Claire had they came in yet?" Lily asked.

"No not yet, they are going to do surgery on her." Shane said.

They all just nodded there heads and we just talked while we wait, and they askeed how Paris was. We told them everything except what we do on our night time. That made me blush a little, but we continue to tal for a while, I just spent most of my time talking to Shane, Lily, Eve, and Michael because mom and dad went to go get something to eat. After a while later mom and dad came back then the doctor came in a while later.

"Claire Collins?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well we are about to put you in surgery, we just need your husband to sign these papers and you to sign them as well." The doctor asked.

So me and Shane sign the papers he gave us.

"OK I will be back in 10 minutes and we will put you in surgery." The doctor said.

Everybody except Shane said they will be in the waiting room. Shane stayed with me until they come and get me.

"It will be OK, Shane." I said.

He just stared at me, he looked worried, then finally the came back in with other doctors.

"OK it's time for your surgery, Claire." The doctor said.

"OK give me one moment." I said, they shooked there heads.

"Claire I love you I will be waiting for you OK, I won't be able to live if something went wrong." He said.

"I love you to Shane, I'll be back." I said.

He kissed my forehead and he kissed me it was just a quick kiss. Then I waved to Shane while the doctors were pulling my bed out of my room. Then they took me in surgery and the last I saw was the light on my face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry for taking so long like I said I have been at doctors and hospitals and tests. Review and tell me want you think, and tell me if I should make Claire pregnant later on. Thank you for all the ones who read and review my story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	12. What Were The Results?

**Hey people I hope you like this story. O and the reason why I ask if I should make her pregnant because I just wanted to know because if ya didn't then I would change some things. Oh and I had a review that said Lily is strange well I'm sorry she seems strange, I still haven't decide want to do with her yet, I am NOT going to make her bad, don't forget she's Claire's twin sister. I decide to put up a poll about it hears my question "Should I do a Lily's point of view that is connect to 'Proposal' and 'The Wedding'?" The choices are 'yes', 'no', or 'maybe', OK so you would know her point of view of it OK. I need at least 5 votes. Thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Shane's pov.

I was in the waiting room, waiting for Claire to get out of surgery, its been like 3 hours already, when are they going to be done with her. I am starting to go nuts without knowing what's going on with her. I'm with Michael, Eve, and Claire parents. We are all worried about her just sitting here just worring.

Then finally we started talking so the time will fly. Eve well was just being Eve, she was on about shopping, then finally, Michael and Eve both seem to look nervous all of a sudden. They started to haold hands, then I just saw something on Eve's right hand the finger were you usally will have the ring finger at, but I just saw a ring on the finger.

"Umm, Eve and Michael do you have something to tell us?" I asked looking at them at pointing to Eve's finger.

"Um, well yes but we were going to wait till Claire is awake and in a better place, but since you ask Shane OK fine we will tell you." She said, then she looked at Michael, and then back at me.

"Were getting married." She said, while smiling.

"Oh congradulations." Me and Mrs. Danvers said.

"Congradulations, and when did ya get ingaged?" Mr. Danvers said.

"It was the night before Claire went to the hospital." Eve said.

"Ah no wonder I didn't see ya when I went to bed." I said, Eve just stick out her tongue at me, and I just rolled my eyes at her.

Then they started to talk again, I just shut-up I didn't even bother to talk to anyone, I was just thinking about Claire having a baby. I want to have a baby with her but I really don't know if she really wants to yeah I know she said she does but I want to know if she really wants to. I was thinking a future with Claire, me Claire and a child at a hotel the child looks like 7 years old the child was a girl she looked so cute, she was swimming in the pool and I was with her, while Claire was trying to get a tan. I was going on like that for a while, but I knew that the hotel part will probatly won't happen, which is very very VERY little to happen.

I don't know how long I was in my thoughts but all of a sudden Eve made me break out of my day dreaming by shaking my arm a little.

"Hey are you finally out of your day dreaming or whatever you were doing?" She asked, with a funny smile on her face.

I just ignored her for a minute and just shook my head yes.

"Well good then because I think the doctor is about to come out." She said.

"Wait how do you the doctor might come out soon?" I asked.

She pointed to the door and that's when I think I saw a doctor coming, it was probatly for us for the other people because their is other people in here, but then the doctor said the name I have been waiting about 4 hours now.

"Ummm Claire Collins family." He said.

Then all of us started to get up from our seat, and before he got to say anything to me, Eve whispered n my ear.

"See I told you the doctor was hear." She whispered in my ear.

"You said you think the doctor was about to come out." I said.

"Ahh whatever lets just hear what he is about to say." She said, and I just smiled and shook my head.

"I have 2 really great news no bad news but great news." The doctor said.

"What are the great news?" I asked.

"First off want are you to her." The doctor asked.

"I'm her husband." I answered.

"Well then the other great news I will tell you alone." He said.

"OK." I said.

"The first great news is that she made it from the surgery." The doctor said.

We all just smiled, but I was so happy I sign in relief.

"So what is the other good news?" Eve asked.

"Well I can only tell the mother or father but if she is married I only need to tell the husband." The doctor said.

"Oh OK." Eve said.

"How about we go to my office Mr. Collin." He said.

"Sure." I said, then I turned around and face Claire's mother and father and I faced Eve and Michael, "I will be right back OK." I said.

"OK." They all said.

So I went to the doctor's front office, he sat down on his chair and I sat their on a chair.

"So what's the other great news?" I asked.

"Well first off congradulations." He said.

"Wait what do you mean congradulations?" I asked another question.

"Well your wife is..." He started to say.

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating for a while, and sorry about the cross-over, and tell me want do you think the doctor is about to say well review and tell me. Oh and I hope you liked the chapter. ;)**

**Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll I was telling you earlier. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	13. Pregnant!

**I hope you liked the cliffhanger I did, well here's a hint its want most of yeah ben wanting to happen ok well here's your next chapter.**

**It leyt of when the doctor said _"Well your wife is..." _and here it is now.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Shane's pov.

"...pregnant." He finished.

"WHAT?" I said.

"I said you wife is-" He started but I didn't let him finished.

"No I heard it's just I can't believe." I said, with a smile on my face, OH MY GOSH I am going to a daughter or a son, I was so happy.

"Well again congradulation, but about Claire, she made it threw the surgery she can actully go home today, but it won't be until 5:00 pm, OK." He said.

"Yes OK I understand and thank you for everything." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Oh and how long is she and what took you so long to figure it out?" I asked.

"Well she's 2 weeks pregnant, and well we just noticed that she was pregnant." He said.

"Oh OK." I said.

"Oh and Mr. Collin." He said, before I went out the door.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Oh and come back at least 5-6 weeks because for ane thing we got to check if Claire is better, and to check Claire's, and your baby to see if its doing OK, have a great day and again congradulations." He said.

I nodded, and said my thanks again and left to go into Claire's room she was asleep still, and I see everybody is here and it look like Lily just showed up. When I step in everybody look at me then Eve started to ask me what the doctor said.

"Well Claire gets out today, at 5:00 pm today." I said.

"YAY!" Eve yelled a little.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

Then they all started to talk then finally they said they will be back, they all went to go get something to eat. I just sat here and waited for Claire to wake up. The reason why I didn't tell them that Claire was pregnant, because Claire deserve to be the first one to know. She's the one pregenant here, and she will be a mom. Oh how I can't wait to my son/daughter, out of Claire's tummy, I mean for goodness sack my and Claire is going to have a child. I wonder wants it going to be. I think it would be better if I just wait and find out, maybe later me and Claire will have more children. Then all of a sudden I heard a yawn I looked up and I saw Claire was awake, oh my god I can tell her about the news and I am so happy that she is finally awake.

Claire's pov.

I woke up and I saw Shane sitting on a chair right beside how I am happy to see that face again, and that smile, when he started to smile I started to smile. I just sat their staring at his eyes for a moment when he started to speak.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said

"Oh how I am happy to hear that voice again and to see that smile and those eyes to." He said.

"I am also happy to hear that voice again to." I said.

We both just laugh, and Shane lean over and started to kiss me, he tongue was licking my bottom lip and I let him entrance our tongues touch, and we were like that for a while when he pulled. I started he just started to laugh and just gave me another sweet kiss.

"I have some good news." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"For one thing you get to come home today, and the other well I hope its good news to you because I sure am happy about this news." He said, with a smile on his face.

"Whats the other good news Shane I am already piped up for going home, but I want to know the other one." I said, just smiling to but also wondering what's the other great news he wants to tell me.

"Your pregnant." He said.

That really made me smile, I started to sit up little and got off the bed and I started to hug Shane, "oh Shane I can't wait to have this baby with you." I said, I can't believe I am having a baby with Shane. He started to smile and I started to talk again "I am so happy Shane." I said, with a big smile on my face, Shane hug me again and he started to spin me around, and I was just laughing because like I said this is wonderful news.

"I can't wait to have a child with you to." He said.

I went back to bed and we talk but later that day everybody came back and we told them the news, they were all so happy, now Eve can't wait to go shopping for te baby, and they all can't wait till the baby is born so they can spoil it. Well me and Shane will not spoil the baby that much. Then finally later today I went home with Shane, he carried me upstairs and he actually help me into my night cloths and I will tell you I had some fun with that. Then finally we went to bed and Shane was aslee, and I was about to sleep but I thinking about the future that me and Shane is going to have, and I just smiled because now we are going to have a baby, and later hopefully we will have more coming on the way. I fell asleep with a wonderful dream of me and Shane having a wonderful time with our children.

* * *

**I'm sorry to say but this is the end and I am going to do one more sequel to this story. It will be the last story to the "Proposal" and "The Wedding". The sequel will be called "A Wonderful Family". Well make sure to be on a look out ok because it might take me a while because I am writing a Twilight story called "Bella's True Love". So if you are a Twilight fan check it out. Oh and in this sequel I am giving Claire a break and I decided I won't do a Lily's point of view, but I will tell you Lily is a good guy not a bad guy OK. Oh and one more thing vote on my poll PLEASE this time the question is "How many babys's should I make Claire with, connect to "Proposal" and "The Wedding"?" The choices are "one", "two", "three", or "four". So there's my question. Oh and the reason why I made one of the choices "four" because if that one had the highest I thought I might make it more interesting, plus you barley see a fanfiction story were you see Claire having four. So hope you enjoy the story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!**


End file.
